<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Short Jatp Rpfs: A Collection of Short Stories Based off the Cast of Julie and The Phantoms by Kikibaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091735">Short Jatp Rpfs: A Collection of Short Stories Based off the Cast of Julie and The Phantoms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikibaya/pseuds/Kikibaya'>Kikibaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JATP Phanfics: Something to Read until Season Two [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahh Charlie and Owen...the chaotic duo!!, Can be read as Charlie/Madison or Charlie &amp; Madison friendship, Chaos, Crying, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, For rpfs I don't ship characters not in an actual relationship irl, Gen, Implied Swear Word, Jeremy-centric, Men Crying, Needles, Other, Platonic Relationships, Requests are closed but thank you all so much for all the prompts, Romantic Fluff, Sickfic, Stress Baking, TWs for Allergic reaction, The boys are complete dorks and they love madi, but feel free to read it however you like :), y'all are awesome!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikibaya/pseuds/Kikibaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy lets Carolynn down and has an emotional breakdown because he starts thinking he's a horrible husband. When Charlie and Owen come up with an idea to bake her cookies to make it up to her, things end up going crazy as always!! TWs for an allergic reaction, crying, panic attacks/something close to it, self-deprecating talk, implied curse word, and needles. What are these tws?! Even! Read to find out mooore! 😏</p><p>Update! Chapter 3!! Summary: As requested by Pachohderm: When Jer and Carolynn leave to go film their music video, they ask Charlie and Owen to help puppy-sit Jake and Finn. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carolynn Rowland Shada/Jeremy Shada, Charlie Gillespie &amp; Jeremy Shada, Charlie Gillespie &amp; Madison Reyes, Charlie Gillespie &amp; Owen Patrick Joyner, Charlie Gillespie &amp; Owen Patrick Joyner &amp; Jeremy Shada, Charlie Gillespie &amp; Owen Patrick Joyner &amp; Kenny Ortega &amp; Madison Reyes &amp; Jeremy Shada, Charlie Gillespie &amp; Owen Patrick Joyner &amp; Madison Reyes &amp; Jeremy Shada, Charlie Gillespie/Madison Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JATP Phanfics: Something to Read until Season Two [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Recipe for Love Doesn’t Include Coconut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An anon asked me when I would be writing more of these.. and I cracked! I said I'd only be writing really short rpfs at about 500 or so words...but this was close to 2,000 what?! HELP ME!!! Lol, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeremy was in the dog house. He messed up...big time. Not only did he upset Carolynn, but had know idea what to do--he wasn't gonna win her back that easily. Right? Now, it was up to the guys to help him…unfortunately the sad reality is that they're all a bunch of himbos with no brain cells. What could go wrong?!</p><p>"Heeehhhuuuuhhh." Jeremy sighed loudly in a way that sounded no different than a wounded puppy whining to its owner. </p><p>"DUDE, you gotta stop feeling sorry for yourself man. Carolynn will get over it. You guys will be back to kissing and calling each other 'babe' in no time!" Owen said somewhat teasingly as he lightly elbowed Jer in the shoulder. </p><p>"Heeeeeuuuuh." Jeremy whined again as he placed his head in his heads. Pretty soon, he started mumbling under his breath. "Stupid. Stupid. STUPID! No good husband. Idiot. I don't deserve you. I never have. I should just give up. No, but I love you. Do...do you even love me anymore? I won't blame you if you don't." Jeremy continued like this, whispering nonsense as emotion started filling his lungs. Pretty soon the corners of his mouth twisted down and shook in a wobbly motion, changing from smile to frown within seconds. </p><p>Owen's eyebrows knitted together as he placed a hand on Jeremy's shoulder and tried to get him to look him in the eyes. When he did, the water works came. </p><p>"Whaaaa...aaaahhhh….uhhhh….huuuuhhh...huuuhhh…" Jeremy broke down, tears streaming from his face as he looked at Owen. "Carolynn...CAROLYNN! Whaaaaaa!" He wailed as he sank his head back into his hands and started sobbing heavily. </p><p>"Oh my goodness...oh my goodness...uhhhhh...CHARLIE!!" Owen yelled the brunette's name, his voice carrying down the hallway of the boys' apartment. </p><p>Charlie came running into the living room, apparently he'd been taking a nap. He took one look at Jeremy. He turned his eyes to Owen.</p><p>"What's wrong with him? Did something happen? Did someone die?" He whispered the last question not as silently as he would have hoped. </p><p>"I WANT TO DIE!!!" Jeremy wailed as his sobbing continued. </p><p>"Ummm…no...it-it’s just...Jer kinda said something to Carolynn that made her upset...and, now he's kinda...this." Owen explained as he gestured to Jeremy who was currently running fingers through his hair and occasionally pulling it. </p><p>"Dude, what did you even say to her?" Charlie asked incredulously. Jeremy let out another sob. Forcefully, he shoved his phone at Charlie. There was a text conversation brought up on it that Jeremy had no doubt been staring at for the past hour. </p><p>Jerbear: Hey, babe. </p><p>Carebear: Hello my lovely. Are we still good for tonight?</p><p>Jerbear: Ohhhh...shoot, that's right! Babe...I'm sorry, I totally forgot. Could we maybe reschedule? </p><p>Carebear: Oooh, so you don't have time for me anymore...hmm?</p><p>Jerbear: No! I love you babe, I just can't do tonight. </p><p>Carebear: You better make it up to me then 😌</p><p>Jerbear: Of course! Kisses!!! 😘😘</p><p>Carebear: Jeremy?! Really?! Kisses? </p><p>Jerbear: Yes my lovely, sweet, honey, angel, ballerina, perfect, light of my life. KISSES!!!</p><p>Carebear: Sure, babe. Kisses 😘❤</p><p>"What, Jer?! That's like the cutest conversation I've ever seen!" Charlie’s heart eyes activated as he looked at the texts in awe. "Why are you upset about this?"</p><p>Jeremy let out a huff, annoyed that Charlie wasn't getting it. "Don't you get it?! I didn't make it up to heeeerrr." Jeremy broke down again, the "her" coming out more as a broken whine. </p><p>"Woah, woah, ok Jer. It's ok. How...how about you make it up to her? Y-you could like make her cookies or something?" Charlie suggested as he patted Jeremy's back reassuringly. Jeremy lifted his head up to look at Charlie with watery eyes. </p><p>He sniffled. "Ya-you think?" His voice was small, slightly hopeful. </p><p>"Yeah! An-and we'll even help you!" Owen said as he clapped a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. </p><p>"You-you will?" Jeremy asked as he gave a bashful, wobbly smile. </p><p>"Sure! Let's go make some cookies!"</p><p>…</p><p>That day, the boys spent the afternoon baking cookies. The entire apartment smelled of brown sugar, cinnamon, and chocolate as the oven warmed the atmosphere. Everything was going perfectly well--Jer even managed to stop crying--until something had to go and ruin everything. Of course.</p><p>"Hey, Jer! Come try this! It has my mom's special spices!" Jeremy smiled as he walked over to where Charlie was and smelled the bowl of cookie dough. He gave a warm smile, his eyes lighting up. </p><p>"That smells delicious! Can I try it?" Charlie nodded and offered the spoon to Jer. Jeremy took a huge bite and licked his lips. </p><p>"Hey, what are you mom's "secret spices" anyway?" Jer asked as he licked his lips. </p><p>"Oh, she uses sugar, cinnamon, coconut and this type of almond butter type thing." Charlie said as he ran a finger around the edge of the bowl and plopped it in his mouth. </p><p>Jeremy's eyes went so wide they looked like they were about to pop out of his skull. "DID YOU SAY COCONUT?!!!" </p><p>"Yeeeeaaahhh...why?" Charlie’s voice was laced in concern as he wondered what was wrong with coconut. </p><p>"Oh man, oh man oh man oh man." Jeremy put his hands on top of his head as he started hyperventilating. "No wonder my throat feels like it's seizing!" Jer looked hysterical as he brought a hand to his throat and gulped with difficulty.</p><p>"Seizing…Charlie was utterly confused.</p><p>"Dude! I'm like crazy allergic to coco...coco...ahhhuhhhuhhhharrghhh…Jeremy tried to get out his words, but they were not forming. His eyes widened as he started coughing, both hands now on his neck as he sputtered and tried to talk. </p><p>"Woah...WOAH! What is going on?!" Charlie still did not get it through his thick skull what Jer had said, instead he thought he was choking or something. He started hitting his back. "Spit it out! Spit it out!" He yelled as he pounded a hand on his upper back. </p><p>"Na-nah-NO! I need my EPIPEN!" Jeremy sputtered as he took a big gulp of air. He wheezed as he turned around to stop Charlie from making him feel like he was gonna puke.  </p><p>Just then, Owen ran into the kitchen from the living room, his eyes glancing back and forth between Jeremy and Charlie. </p><p>"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Owen shouted as he saw Jeremy choking and gulping, while Charlie just looked lost and frantic. </p><p>"I-I don't know. He took a bite of the cookie dough I made...and now he looks like he's dying!!!" Charlie yelled as he ran his hands through his hair.</p><p>Jeremy walked quickly over to his bag that was on the table, feet tripping over themselves as he leaned against the counter and shakily unzipped the bag. He took out what he was looking for...his Epipen! </p><p>Jeremy held it up to Owen as he saw black dots stream across his vision. Hopefully the blonde Oklahoman would know what to do! </p><p>Unfortunately, before he could give any instructions, Jeremy's eyes rolled back and he fainted. He fell straight onto the kitchen floor with a thud, luckily not hitting the counter's edge as he went down. </p><p>"WHAT THE F------</p><p>Charlie collapsed down next to Jeremy and started shaking him, nerves causing his breath to hitch and eyes to sting with terror. </p><p>Owen pushed him aside and grabbed the Epipen that was now lying next to Jer on the floor. "CHARLIE! Dude, GET OUT OF MY WAY!!" Charlie didn't have to be told twice, he instantly retreated as Owen undid the cap and shoved the Epipen into the correct spot on Jeremy's thigh. Now Charlie looked like he was gonna pass out, eyes wide in shock at the forceful way Owen had stabbed Jeremy with that needle. </p><p>On the ground, Jeremy was still passed out, but no longer shaking. Owen checked his pulse, and relaxed ever so slightly as it seemed to be ok. </p><p>Just then, the doorbell rang and a voice rang out. "Jeremy! Babe, I thought I'd surprise you! Are you here? Do I smell cookies!!!" </p><p>Owen and Charlie froze. They shot each other concerned looks, terror lining their gaze. "CAROLYNN!!!" They whisper-shouted in unison. </p><p>"Go answer it!" Owen hit Charlie in the chest. He nodded vigorously as he scrambled up and went to the door. </p><p>Owen quickly got up and started dragging Jeremy to the couch, wincing when he accidently hit Jeremy's leg on the kitchen door frame. "Sorry!" He whispered to his unconscious bandmate. </p><p>"Heeeeeyyyy, Carolynn! Nice...uh...nice of you to stop by...Charlie said as he let Carolynn in, the fakest smile spreading across his face. </p><p>"Did you guys make cookies?" She asked as she started to make her way over to the kitchen. </p><p>"Noooooooo!! I-uh-I mean...yes. But, they were supposed to be a surprise for you. Jeremy's been baking all morning and all afternoon!" Charlie said with conviction, hoping to put Jeremy in a good light. </p><p>"Awww, really?! Where is he? I'll have to thank him." Carolynn said as a huge smile graced her lips. </p><p>"Uuuhhhh...uhhhh...Owen!!" Charlie exhaled with relief as the blonde-headed drummer entered the kitchen, a weird expression on his face. </p><p>"Oh, hi Carolynn! Jer's really exhausted...so he's asleep right now." Carolynn raised an eyebrow. Jeremy never got exhausted...especially when making cookies for her. </p><p>She crossed her arms. "Ok...what happened?" The boys' faces dropped.</p><p>"Uggh...I should've known you wouldn't buy it. Ok, soooo Jeremy was super upset this morning...like crying his eyeballs out upset...because he thought he was a stupid husband and you would hate him or something...AND theeen, we decided to cheer him up by making you cookies..aaannnddd, he kinda ate something he was allergic to...and passed out." Owen said in a huge run-on sentence that was all blurred together. </p><p>"Oh my goodness! Was it coconut?!" She asked in concern.</p><p>"Oooohhhh...yeah." Charlie confirmed as he grabbed his neck sheepishly. </p><p>"OH MY GOODNESS!!!" Carolynn freaked. "He's like deathly allergic to coconut! How could he be so dumb as to eat coconut?!" </p><p>"To be fair, I don't think he was really thinking about that...he was just trying to make it up to you." Carolynn melted as Owen explained. </p><p>"Where is he?" She asked softly. </p><p>Owen then led her to the couch where he had placed Jeremy earlier. She leaned down next to him and gently began stroking his hair. Owen and Charlie backed away, clearly aware that they were interrupting something private. </p><p>"Babe?" She whispered as Jeremy's face scrunched up. </p><p>He let out a muffled cough as he shook his head back and forth on the couch, slowly allowing himself to come to. </p><p>"Wha--wha???" He croaked out. </p><p>"Shhh...it's ok. Why did you go and eat coconut? That was really dumb." She whispered as she continued petting his hair. </p><p>"I-I only wanted to make it up to you. I-I'm sorry for being a big jerk." He let out in a gravelly voice as his eyes blinked open and he looked at Carolynn softly. </p><p>"Oh, Jer. You know I love you no matter what. Forgetting to reschedule one dinner is not gonna change that."</p><p>"Bu-but...I-I thought…</p><p>Carolynn cut him off. "Shh...stop it you adorable idiot. You are not a bad husband. And I don't hate you. I love you." She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Now get some rest. I'm gonna go eat all those cookies you made." Jeremy let out a small chuckle at that, a cough escaping him as his throat burned. Carolynn's expression softened. "Next time you wanna make it up to me...promise you won't go to such lengths?" </p><p>Jeremy laughed. "Yeah, yeah. I promise."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The One Where Madi Gets Strep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As requested on Tumblr: Madi starts coughing one day at rehearsal and the boys--especially Charlie--start panicking.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hahaha! Do you get my reference with the title?! ALSO: I know...I KNOW!!! I said requests were only gonna be like 500 words...BUUUT...I'm sorry, sometimes I just get caught up with writing! Your welcome! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ahhuuhh...ahhuuuh...AHHHUUUHH…" </p><p>"Madi?"</p><p>"Are you ok?"</p><p>"Did I hear COUGHING?!!"</p><p>Before she could even respond, Madi found herself surrounded by Jeremy, Owen, and Charlie, the last of which was already holding a hand to her forehead and giving her a look like he thought she was gonna die. </p><p>"GUYS!!" Madi yelled above the chaos that was the boys mumbling together about her--IN FRONT of her. Goodness that was so annoying!</p><p>"Shh...Madi, it's ok. Don't talk, you need to rest your voice." Charlie cooed as he brushed a lock of hair out of her face and gave her a smile that could rival Westley's from The Princess Bride. She didn’t respond. Ok, sir. Who gave you the right to be so charming? She thought as she blushed and turned her attention to Owen--the one who was now shoving a thermometer into her mouth. Where did he even get that?! </p><p>"101.4!" He tisked as he held the back of his palm to her forehead and shook his head disapprovingly. </p><p>"Ok, say AHHHHH!!" Jeremy demanded in a high pitch, squeaky voice as he leaned in front of her and indicated that she stick her tongue out. </p><p>"NO! GROSS!!" Madi whined as she crossed her arms in front of her. </p><p>"Now Madi...Jeremy's tone changed to one that surprisingly sounded like her mother's. Goodness he was a good voice actor!...I know you're embarrassed, but this is for your own health. We need to find out what's wrong." Madi shook her head "no" again as she crossed her arms further. </p><p>Jeremy's demeanor shrank, his eyes sparkling with a sudden wetness that made it look like he was about to cry. He stifled a small sniffle, his eyes letting a tear roll down his cheek. </p><p>"OH MY GOSH! FINE!!!" Madi panicked and opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out. Jeremy instantly cheered up as he began looking inside her mouth. Dang it! She should've known he was bluffing!</p><p>"Yep! You have strep throat!" He concluded as he held a finger to the air. "And literal death breath for that matter. Whew!!" He waved a hand in front of his nose as he leaned back onto his knees, away from Madison. </p><p>"Heeeeeyyy!!!" Madison blushed a deep shade of red and closed her mouth shut tightly. </p><p>"Awwww, don't be embarrassed Mads. Besides, I'm sure your death breath smells like flowers and honey. The breath of an angel." Charlie mused as he smiled cheekily. Madi rolled her eyes, but the blush from her cheeks lessened. </p><p>Just then, Jeremy and Charlie felt hands pulling them back. </p><p>"Whooop."</p><p>"Uppp!"</p><p>"Heeeeyyyy, what was that for?!"</p><p>"You...Owen took a deep, calming breath...IDIOTS!!" He yelled as he glared at the two of them. "Strep throat is contagious! What will Kenny say when all of you guys suddenly find that you can't sing. THIS IS A MUSICAL TV SERIES FOR PETE'S SAKE!!!" </p><p>Charlie and Jeremy exchanged a look, both clearly not quite understanding what all Owen's fuss was about. </p><p>"What I mean is...Owen cleared his voice...Madison needs rest in order to recover. And that means that BOTH of you need to leave her alone." He said firmly, crossing his arms and exchanging firm looks between the two dummies who were currently looking like kicked puppies in front of him. </p><p>"But Oweeeennn!" Charlie literally whined. "Madi neeeeedss meeeee...I mean us. She needs us." Charlie clarified as he turned a bright shade of red. Jeremy chuckled. </p><p>"No. What she neeeeds is a nice bowl of chicken soup and a trip to the doctor to get that strep taken care of." Owen said sternly as he rolled his eyes at Charlie’s antics. "Now go! Get! Out! Shooo!" Owen waved his hands as he pushed the guys out of the room, pouts and protests meeting his ears the entire time. As soon as they were out, Owen turned around. "I'm gonna go get Kenny. He'll probably get your dad to come take you to the doctor." He smiled warmly before leaving. Madi nodded in agreement to the plan. </p><p>~5 minutes later~</p><p>"Madi...hey Madi!" Madison awoke from where she was sleeping on the couch to find Charlie approaching her and whispering her name.</p><p>"Charlie? What are you doing here? Didn't Owen say that strep was contagious?!" </p><p>Charlie shook his head at her as he approached her and sat what he was carrying down on the table. It was a bowl of chicken noodle soup. </p><p>"I brought this for you...for your throat." Charlie said quietly, his voice causing butterflies to beat inside her chest. He was such a lovable gentleman...but also an idiot. </p><p>"Charlie! Go back!" She said with an annoyed hiss as she lightly pushed him away from her. He didn't back down, instead he put a hand on her forehead. </p><p>"Hmmm...still warm. Stay right here, I'll be back." Madi huffed as Charlie disappeared again. Man this boy never quits!</p><p>A few minutes later, Charlie returned with a damp towel and a glass of water. "Drink." He said firmly, yet with a warm note to his voice. Madi couldn't help but comply. </p><p>"Owen doesn't know what he's saying. All you need is a warm bowl of soup and a song. Then you'll be good as new!" Charlie’s eyes brightened as he whipped out his acoustic. When was that ever there?! Goodness it's like these boys really do have ghost powers! Madi thought as she stared at Charlie and his guitar incredulously. </p><p>Pretty soon, Charlie began playing a melody, his voice humming softly along as he thought of lyrics to match. At one point, Madi tried to sing along, her voice scratchy and low. Charlie shook his head and pointed to the soup. She rolled her eyes, but took a sip nonetheless. After a while, the pair heard a knock at the door. </p><p>"Madison, it's Kenny! Your dad's here." With that, he opened the door. Charlie froze in his place. </p><p>"Charlie? What are you doing?!" Kenny asked incredulously. </p><p>"Na-nothing." Charlie batted his eyelashes innocently. </p><p>From beside Kenny, Owen emerged--stressed as usual. "CHARLIE FRIGGING GILLESPIE!!! YOU HAVE TWO SECONDS TO GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!!" He screamed at his brown-haired co-star, his eyes blazing fire. Charlie scrambled up, shooting an apologetic look to Madi. </p><p>"I'll text you later to see how you're doing." He whispered as he bolted out the door. </p><p>Madi chuckled as she caught a glimpse of Owen scolding Charlie. Needless to say, Charlie’s actions ended up causing all three of them--Jer, Owen, and himself--to get strep throat along with Madi. Kenny was furious, but Charlie and the guys didn't care so much. At least it meant that they could all be together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's right! I styled the title to be like an episode of Friends!!! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this One-Shot!! Charlie and the guys are so protective of Madi &lt;3 &lt;3 Kudos, comments, bookmarks greatly appreciated! Thanks guys!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. UH OH!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As requested by Pachohderm: When Jer and Carolynn leave to go film their music video, they ask Charlie and Owen to help puppy-sit Jake and Finn. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hehe...this was very chaotic :DDD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So...what do you think?" Jeremy smirked, eyebrow cocked suggestively as he looped his thumbs behind the black suspenders he was wearing, a thread of raven hair falling loosely over his eyes. </p><p>"Whoop! My man!" Charlie hollered in the air as he gave Jer a thumbs up. </p><p>"Such a lady killer." Owen whistled in support. </p><p>After the shouts and catcalls had calmed down to an extent, Carolynn walked in, lacey black and red dress trailing seductively behind her. </p><p>"Hello boys." She drew out in a low, beguiling tone, testing out her acting skills that she was going to be using to shoot the video. </p><p>All three boys' jaws hit the floor. </p><p>"Babe...Jar started, at a loss for words...I...uh…</p><p>"Come 'ere." Her voice lost the seductress tone, changing quickly into its usual sweet, gentle laughter. </p><p>Jeremy practically bounced over to her. He kissed her cheek once. Then her neck. Then her other cheek. Then...then they were locking lips passionately.</p><p>"There...there it is! That's how the Willex kiss is gonna go!" Alex's exclamation broke them apart, a flush forming across both of their pale complexions. </p><p>Jeremy pulled back, a splotch of deep, burgundy lipstick staining his upper lip. </p><p>"Babe...Carolynn giggled...you got a little something...Jeremy leaned away from her as she tried to wipe the mark away with her thumb. She frowned at him, smirking as she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him towards her. He leaned in for a kiss, but Carolynn was faster, pulling her thumb up and wiping the lipstick stain away. </p><p>"There, all better." Jeremy crossed his arms and pouted. </p><p>"So <i>this</i> is what marriage is like." Charlie mused. "Owen...come here." </p><p>Owen eyeballed him warily, taking a couple steps back. "Nope! No, no, no! I am <i>not</i> falling for that. We are here to puppy-sit, not try out all the perks of married life! Gossssh!!" </p><p>Jeremy laughed loudly, clapping Owen on the back as he moved around him, grabbing the suit jacket that was hanging on the side of his bed. He put the jacket on, tugging it straight and smoothing out the wrinkles. </p><p>He held out the crook of his arm for Carolynn. </p><p>"Ready to go, milady?"</p><p>"Why thank you kind sir." She curtsied before slipping her arm in his and moving to the door. </p><p>"Ok. Some rules for when we're gone." Jeremy's tone immediately turned serious. Charlie and Owen stood up a little straighter. "Finn really likes to take naps and gets a little cranky when you wake him up. He also really likes his daddy." Jeremy smiled as Finn ran up to him, barking energetically and yelping until Jeremy scooped him up and swung him around in his arms. He brought the dog's face close to his, scrunching his nose up and shaking his head back and forth as he said lovey nonsense to the pup. </p><p>"They both will only eat dry food with a bit of chicken liver sprinkled on top." Carolynn explained as Jeremy was occupied. "And Jake likes his mommy better." She said matter-of-factly as she bent down to scoop up the other pup, using a finger to scratch behind the dog's ears. </p><p>Charlie exchanged a look with Owen. Maybe married life wasn't <i>all</i> love and kisses. </p><p>"Both need a potty break outside twice a day, otherwise they can use the grass mat inside. Oh! And they need to go for walks at least every afternoon, but more is always better." Jeremy explained through bouts of giggles as Finn licked his face. </p><p>"Yes sir!" Charlie mock saluted as Owen facepalmed beside him.</p><p>"We won't let you down. <i>Right</i> Charlie?" Owen asked through gritted teeth as he elbowed the boy.</p><p>"Right!" He spluttered out.</p><p>"Ok then." Jer seemed to get a little teary-eyed. "Goodbye boys!" He bent down, placing Finn on the ground and giving the pups air kisses one last time before standing and hooking his arm with Carolynn's, leading her out the door.</p><p>"Call if you need anything!" He shouted right before closing the door, Carolynn dragging him through by the sleeve. </p><p>"Sooo...Owen began as he looked down at the pups, his face an uneasy smile. </p><p>Finn pawed at the door, a small whimper escaping his lips as he waited for Jeremy to reappear, hoping his father leaving was just some sort of joke. </p><p>Jake gave a little yelp, looking expectantly at the two boys as if expecting they knew what to do immediately upon hearing that sound. </p><p>Charlie frowned, scratching his head and glancing over at Owen. </p><p>"What do you think he wants?" </p><p>Finn whimpered loudly once more, cutting off Owen's chance to reply. </p><p>"Oh look...he pointed at Finn who was currently sitting dejectedly on the ground, making pleading, sad doe eyes at the door...he's exactly like you." Owen joked sarcastically, referring to the kicked puppy look Charlie always got when he was told off by Madi for being too stupid for his own good. </p><p>"I do not look like that!" Charlie bit back. "Besides...he looks more like the way you get whenever Booboo leaves and you still don't get a kiss." Owen rolled his eyes, but he couldn't argue against that one. </p><p>"Fair enough. Sooo…</p><p>Jake yelped again. </p><p>"Food?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"Food." Owen agreed. </p><p>Charlie hummed as he went to the pantry, grabbing the chicken liver from the third shelf and shaking the bag. He...should not have done that. </p><p>Jake went feral. He bolted to the counter, running circles around Charlie’s ankles and barking excitedly. </p><p>"Woah! Chill little dude!" Charlie yelped in surprise as Jake started jumping up on him, his little paws scratching at his shins. </p><p>"Dude...what did you do? He's going CRAZY!!" Owen ran to his aid, his eyes widening as Jake stopped, planting his hind legs firmly on the floor. </p><p>The small, <i>normally</i> adorable, little dog started to growl, the tone guttural in his throat. </p><p>"Woah! That's...terrifying!" Charlie let out as he hopped onto the Shada's counter and held the bag close to his chest. </p><p>"You didn't shake the bag...did you?" Owen asked accusingly, pointing a finger at Charlie while his other hand rested on his hip. </p><p>"Uhhh...Charlie scratched his neck sheepishly.</p><p>"You DID!!!" Owen exclaimed incredulously.</p><p>The blonde-headed boy facepalmed, holding out a hand and wiggling his fingers, indicating Charlie should give him the bag of chicken liver.</p><p>Charlie tossed him the bag, letting out a breath of relief as the dog turned his attention to Owen, immediately regaining his adorable, little puppy dog demeanor--all hint of demon dog gone. </p><p>Owen rolled his eyes. Taking the chicken liver with him, Jake following happily behind him, he leaned down and picked up the dog food bowl. He scooped some dry food in--only about half a cup--and sprinkled a little pinch of the chicken liver on top. </p><p>"There...he dusted off his hands...simple."</p><p>Charlie shook his head at him. "That dog is evil." He pointed at Jake--the dog who was currently happily lapping the food, eyes glowing. </p><p>Owen shook his head at him. "You're hopeless. Completely and utterly hopeless. I sure hope you never become a dog parent."</p><p>Charlie got that far-out look in his eyes.</p><p>"Dude!!" Owen's voice shook him from his fantasy--he had been thinking of all the different breeds he could potentially adopt. </p><p>"Bro I'd be the BEST dog parent!" Charlie said proudly as he puffed out his chest. </p><p>"Mhm. Yeah. Sure. Finn says otherwise." Owen pointed to the dog who was currently moping on the ground, pawing at the door dejectedly. </p><p>Owen's eyes sparkled sadly. He could almost hear Finn's thoughts. <i>Dad where are you? Come home...please. I love you so much. Please love me back. PleAsE</i> 🥺 Ugggh! They needed to distract this pup...the sad eyes were killing him!</p><p>"Oooh...I've got just the thing!!" Charlie exclaimed happily. Owen's face twisted into one of dreaded horror. </p><p>This could NOT be good!!!</p><p>Owen waited, head in hands, for what felt like an eternity as Charlie disappeared to who knows where to do who knows what…</p><p>"Fiiiiiiinn!!" Charlie called excitedly from inside Jeremy's bedroom. Oh gosh...WHAT IS HE DOING IN THERE?!!</p><p>Finn perked his ears, his head swiveling over to the source of the noise. </p><p>Charlie waltzed out two seconds later. Owen's jaw hit the floor, dumbfounded.</p><p>"What the literal f***?" Owen breathed. </p><p>Charlie was dressed head to toe in Jeremy's clothing, the shirt bulging slightly at the seams due to Charlie’s shoulders being much broader than Jer's. Charlie beamed as Finn gave an excited little yelp. </p><p><i>Dad?</i> The puppy bounded over to Charlie, barking gleefully as he smelled him and confirmed his father's scent. </p><p>"Look! It's working!!" Charlie clapped his hands together. He leaned down, petting Finn on the head and activating his own heart eyes. "He loves me!!"</p><p>"Yeah. And I'm sure Jer's shirt loves you too." Owen replied snarkily as he eyed the buttons of Jeremy's shirt slowly starting to give way.</p><p><i>Psssh!</i> Charlie waved his hand at him. "It'll all be good! Can't you see he adores me?! Now…now we won't have any problems! They'll do whatever we say!" </p><p>"Uh-huh." Owen shook his head. "When are you gonna learn that you don't control the dog...the dog controls you. It's how it always works."</p><p>"Ne-uh." Charlie crossed his arms. "Dogs love me...and can't you see I'm in complete control?" He cocked his head at him, sticking out his tongue as Finn snuggled into him happily. </p><p>"Sure...maybe when there's only one dog." An evil glint appeared in Owen's eyes. "But when there's two…</p><p>He opened the bedroom door. Jake shot in like a cheetah, his paws launching him onto the bed and into Charlie’s chest. </p><p>
  <i>Oof!</i>
</p><p>Charlie was knocked back, the force of the pup finally causing the front two buttons on Charlie’s--or I should say <i>Jeremy's</i> shirt--to give way. </p><p>Finn stopped. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. With Charlie lying somewhat stunned on the bed, he gave his now bare chest a little stiff. <i>What? Huh? You are not my Jerwemy.</i></p><p>Finn's eyes glowed evilly, his very being vibrating with protective energy. </p><p>
  <i>WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY JERWEMY??!!</i>
</p><p>Finn growled deep and low, his back paws digging into the sheets. Charlie shot up, his face twisting quickly into a terrified frown. </p><p>"Oh no...oh no, oh no, OH NOOOO!!!" He started screaming as the two pups chased him into the kitchen and back onto the counter. He pulled his right ankle up quickly as Jake almost got a bite of it. </p><p>"Dude...GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!!!"</p><p>Owen crossed his arms and smirked. He leaned against the doorway, observing the scene. "Nope. You're the one who has everything under control...right?" His smirk turned into a wide grin. </p><p>"Well...see ya, Charlie! I'll just be watching Netflix in the other room. I hear they just dropped a new season of The Circle."</p><p>"Owen. Don't you dare leave me. Owen? OWWEEEENNN??!!!"</p><p>And that's how Charlie stayed for the rest of the night--surrounded by crazy protective pups as Owen chilled with a bag of chips and soda in the living room. Jeremy and Carolynn got back later that night. </p><p>"What the...what's going on here?!" Jeremy pointed dumbfoundedly at Charlie. The boy was currently hugging his knees to his chest and rocking himself back and forth slowly, mumbling something under his breath. </p><p>"Wha...why are you wearing my shirt? What happened??"</p><p>From the living room, Owen called out, his voice entirely nonchalant. </p><p>"Oh! Don't worry. Charlie’s fine. He has everything under control!" </p><p>Jeremy looked back to Charlie. He shrugged his shoulders. "Ok." </p><p>He walked straight past Charlie, Carolynn in his arms. </p><p>"Good night, Charlie!" Carolynn called from their room as she slowly shut the door behind them--the couple would undoubtedly be making out all night. </p><p>"Night, Charlie!" Owen exclaimed as he  waltzed past him in the kitchen and took his keys off the rack. </p><p>The lights went off...Charlie didn't even notice. </p><p>
  <i>You got this. You're in control. Yeah. Nothing to be afraid of. YOU'RE IN CONTROL!!!</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Requests are closed for the summer now...I'm just gonna be working on finishing some WIPs lol. But thank y'all so much for all the support you've given this fic!! Thanks for all the fun prompts! They were all such a joy to write oh my goodness!!! Until next time!</p><p>Much love,</p><p>Kikibaya &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requests are welcome, but requested fics will be at around a 500 word limit unless I get really inspired. Love you all and let me know if you're liking these fics!! Kudos, comments, bookmarks always appreciated! 😘💜💜</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>